Morning After
by LegacyChick
Summary: Written by request over on LJ. It's the sequel to Kevin's/Randy's one-shot in 'SmutFest'  'Lead the way'/Chapter 22 . Not necessary to read it before, but surely helpful. Warning: Slash, Angst, Fluff... Very shortish.


**Written by request over on LJ. It's the sequel to Kevin's/Randy's one-shot in 'SmutFest' ('Lead the way'/Chapter 22). Not necessary to read it before, but surely helpful.**

**Kevin= A-Ri for those who don't know.**

**Pairing: Kevin/Randy**

**Title: Morning After**

**Warning: Slash, Angst, Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I own inspiration. That's it.**

* * *

><p>He blinked his eyes open, shielding them with his forearm against the bright light invading his hotel-room. The sun was already high up on the sky, meaning he'd slept more than he had intended to, but luckily they drive to the next arena would only take him two hours at worst. He still had plenty of time to get ready, have breakfast -or lunch for that matter- and even hit the gym, if only for a short stint.<p>

Scrunching his eyes shut again, images of last night flashed up behind Kevin's closed lids, his lips involuntarily twitching up at their sides. But only for a second, until he remembered their deal. For a long moment, he lay completely still, not knowing if to check or not, if to keep his eyes shut or open them again for the sake of it. No idea how to react if he was still there, next to him. No idea how to react if he wasn't.

He had still some trouble to believe what had happened. That he'd managed to get the great Viper begging him. That he had managed to make Randy submit. Make him whimper and writhe underneath him. An image that would be forever embedded in his mind now. Something he didn't want to forget and surely would not be able to forget. Something so fucking erotic and satisfying that he could feast of it for years to come.

And, yes, he wanted more of that. Wanted to show Randy how good it could be. How good HE could be. That Randy deserved a break. Needed someone to take the control away from him. Someone to take care of him instead of the other way around. Randy had done that long enough... and it wasn't what he needed. He just needed to let go. And they both knew it - judging by last night.

Hot breathe on his cheek startled him out of his thoughts, his brain, though, not quite catching up to it until a strong arm securely enveloped his waist and a pleased sigh hit his ear. The smile on his lips instantly returned and he slowly let his lids flutter open, tilting his head slightly to his left to be greeted with the sight of one peacefully asleep Randy Orton. Right there, next to him, wrapped up in the sheets, cuddled up to him.

Another sight he'd probably never forget. One that made his heart skip a beat and his eyes beam with pride. He'd stayed. And that surprised him, pleasantly though.

A smile playing on his lips, he watched Randy's chest rise and fall slowly, watched how his muscles flexed in his sleep, watched his lids flutter while dreaming. His fingertips absentmindedly brushed over the strong biceps of the older man, the warm breathe hitting his cold skin strangely soothing.

Randy's past had somehow made him to believe he wouldn't be next to him anymore in the morning. After the news about WWE's biggest star (right next to Cena) having an affair with Dusty's son had gotten out, the world had come grumbling down on him. First Samantha had filed for divorce, taking their little girl with her, and then Cody had not been able to cope with the spotlight any longer. All eyes on them, watching their every step, had been too much for the young man, and from reliable sources Kevin had heard that Randy had not treated Cody all too well either ever since Sam had left.

While the fucked up situation surely was no excuse for Randy's behavior during the past months, Kevin could -at least- understand it partly, knowing how much Alana had meant to the older man. And knowing how much he'd admired Cody. He'd often been jealous of the attention the younger man had gotten by Randy, hell, many men had been jealous of the rising superstar, but none of them had ever doubted that the two of them belonged together. And all of them had obviously been wrong.

The second the news had gotten through that they were over, men and women alike had thrown themselves at Randy and the 'Viper' hadn't turned down any of them. Hoping it would ease his pain. Hoping they'd make him forget -if only momentarily.

And to think that THAT man was laying next to him now, contently, peacefully asleep, obviously with the intention to make things work. It was truly unbelievable. He felt like dreaming.

"Stop staring or I'll be gone before breakfast."

The sleep-laced, mumbled words startled him slightly, breathe hitching for a second until his brain caught up with the source of the -admittingly- sexy noise. His smile turned into a broad grin as he glanced down to the source, dark, shaved hair on tanned skin moving out of his vision as Randy raised his head enough to blink his sleep-clouded eyes at him.

"Morning."

"Well, to be correct. It's not morning anymore. We've lunch-time al..."

"Shut up!"

The growled request made him flinch inwardly, voice being cut off halfway on its way out, ending in a rather nervous gulp. Even though he'd made Randy beg last night, he still had tons of respect for the older and knew about his famous tempers. Knew not to piss him off. Though, when he took a glimpse down at the other, he instantly realized that it had -in no way- meant to sound harsh.

Randy carried a soft, content smirk on his lips, eyes -though still glazed over with sleep- sparkling warmly up at him.

"You talk too much, Kiley."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then maybe you should find a way to silence me."

It wasn't exactly a question, but more of a teasing plea, the only thought on Kevin's mind now being how to keep that man. Even though he knew that it wasn't his task to begin with. It was something that lay completely in Randy's hands.

Those rough yet tender lips caressing his own was something he'd become quickly addicted to, that he was sure of; a suppressed moan making its way up his throat and through his lips as Randy's hand rubbed over his quivering abs. Their tongues weren't even in the game yet and still his body shuddered and his lids threatened to fall shut.

And even though he'd promised Randy to take the lead away from him, Kevin couldn't help melting at the others touch, at the way Randy's lips teasingly claimed his own.

"Hmmm... You know..." He swallowed down a disappointed whine when Randy pulled away, their eyes locking as the older spoke. "... It's been a while since I've... spent the night with someone. And I've honestly no idea what... well, what I'm supposed to do next."

He'd almost laughed at the hesitation and embarrassment in Randy's voice, the absurdness of his words, but the seriousness in those -now wide and clear- gray orbs told him that such a reaction would only push Randy away again.

"Well... for once..." He started with a warm smile, one hand brushing over a flushed -clearly out of shame- cheek, while the other tentatively caressed Randy's lower back. Wanting desperately to travel further down, but holding back. "... You could, at first, treat me to lunch. Then maybe join me on the trip to our next destination. And after the show you could ask me if I wanna watch a movie."

He paused there for a moment to gauge Randy's reaction, the other looking at him with interest, propped up on his elbows.

"And then, maybe, if you behave like the gentleman I believe you can be, we might continue what I've started last night."

It was a promise that definitely got Randy's attention, the older -unbeknownst to Kevin- already fully intended to make it work, for he'd gained Randy's respect long ago. It was a promise that -in the end- was kept just like all the other ones following; Kevin never once in their time together breaking his word.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very, very, VERY welcome :)<strong>


End file.
